The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a signal processing system, and a signal processing method and relates to, for example, a technique of regulating a change of characteristics in the event of aged deterioration.
The characteristics of a semiconductor device are changed by, for example, aged deterioration of the gate oxide film of a transistor included in the semiconductor device. Thus, techniques have been developed to ensure that a semiconductor device outputs a voltage within a design range even after a change of the characteristics.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-259035 describes a technique of ensuring data continuity when a measured voltage is AD-converted through amplification by an amplifier and when the measured value is directly converted without an amplifier.